The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information monitoring system for monitoring biological information of a patient or the like.
As a system of this kind, Japanese Patent No. 3,850,483 discloses a configuration which includes first and second monitoring devices each including a displaying section, and in which the second monitoring device is placed in a place remote from the first monitoring device. A measurement signal related to biological information of a patient is supplied to the second monitoring device. The measurement signal is transmitted to the first monitoring device via a communication line. Biological information of the patient corresponding to the transmitted measurement signal can be viewed on the displaying section of the first monitoring device.